Juego De Novios
by Marie Vilwazh
Summary: N/A El fic esta basado en la corta historia de J D N, he de aclarar que este esta muy detallado, con mas drama y romance Bella y Edward. Amigos desde mucho tiempo deciden jugar entre ellos a ser novios, los sentimientos entre ellos cambian repentinamente
1. Empezando el juego

**Juego De Novios**

Edward/Bella.

La gran mayoría de estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Absolutamente todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Bella.

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Por qué, cuando por fin piensas que has encontrado lo que deseas para toda tu vida, tiene que existir algo o alguien que lo destruya?

Antes yo vivía perfectamente sin él.

¿Por qué la vida no es justa?

¿Por qué a mí?

**1**

**EMPIEZA EL JUEGO**

Y este sería otro típico día en donde Edward y yo nos reunimos en el parque Shoreline del pueblo. Llevamos haciendo eso desde hace un mes.

El ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre. He tenido montones de amigas, pero amigos; Solo Edward. Sé que el también me considera como su única gran amiga, pues Alice para el no cuenta; Ya que es como su hermana por causa a Jasper. Y Rosalie… También son hermanos, pero aun así, no se la llevan del todo bien. Edward siempre dice que no le gusta dirigirse a ellas como sus "cuñadas" Prefiere llamarlas: Hermanas.

Jasper y Emmett son sus grandes hermanos. Son solo un poco mayores que el. Siempre están apostando a que yo sería su novia, claro, ellos no entienden lo que es la amistad. Siempre he considerado que Edward es apuesto, y sin duda tiene un gran corazón, pero creo que él y yo solo funcionaríamos como amigos.

-Bella, por favor. - Dijo de repente Edward librándome de mis pensamientos -. ¿Puedes hablar un poco aunque sea? Este silencio me está volviendo loco.

-Vamos Edward - Dije riendo -. Tú eres el que debería de hablar, desde que empezamos a venir aquí soy yo la que habla como perico.

-Claro… y yo soy siempre el que te escucha. ¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera te peinaste hoy?

Sin querer me pase la mano por el cabello discretamente.

-Claro que me peine… - Dije nerviosa, tratando de disimular -. En cambio tú, por más que intentas peinarte; siempre tienes ese cabello rebelde y despeinado.

-Eso es porque yo nunca me peino - Dijo él a la defensiva.- En los hombres es demasiado normal. ¿Pero en ti? Creo que es mi deber decirte que eres mujer, y a eso me refiero a que las mujeres se peinan.

-Edward… ¿Te das cuenta de que esta plática no tiene sentido?

-Si… Por primera vez tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Siempre que venimos a este parque miro cientos de parejas. Y siempre me doy cuenta de que tú y yo somos los únicos desafortunados sin nadie a quien amar. ¿Lo habías notado?

-Que si no… Siempre lo noto, es como si el amor estuviera en nuestra contra ¿verdad? - Edward asintió -. Y es que todas, absolutamente todas mis amigas tienen novio. Y por si no fuera poco Alice ya hasta se caso, al igual que Rosalie. ¿Y yo? Yo simplemente me tengo que consolar con salir con el torpe de mi mejor amigo al parque todos los días por la tarde.

-¡Oye! - Dijo Edward al tiempo de darme un pequeño golpe en el brazo -. Tampoco estoy tan mal…

-No claro que no estás mal Edward, tú sabes que solo bromeo. Pero es verdad que nos estamos quedando solos. Deberíamos hacer algo.

El no dijo nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Pero ese silencio no era para nada incomodo. Yo me limitaba a ver a los niños jugar y a sus madres detrás de ellos con algún suéter o algún jugo. Edward miraba a la nada, pensativo. Después me miro con ojos brillantes, y se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-Bella, juguemos a algo.

Mi mente empezó a vagar de modo morboso y el pudo notar eso al ver mi expresión de desagrado.

-No, no… - Me Dijo Edward rápidamente riendo -. No me refiero a nada sexual.

-¿De qué hablas entonces Edward? - Le pregunte con desconfianza.

-Mira… No sé si te agrade o no mi idea, pero como hace tiempo que ambos no salimos con nadie… Sería bueno recordarlo tú y yo. Los dos juntos. ¿Sabes de qué hablo? - Negué con la cabeza -. Mira… Tal vez sea ridículo, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Me refiero a que tú serás mi novia por treinta días, y obviamente, yo seré tu novio. No será nada comprometedor. Simplemente es para recordar lo que es tener pareja.

¿Y esa sería una buena idea?

-Edward, yo… - Me apresure a decirle nerviosamente -. No lo sé. Si esto acaba mal, me dolería mucho. Eres muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Bella, nada tiene por que salir mal. Somos amigos. Si esto no funciona, simplemente lo dejamos y seguimos con nuestra amistad de siempre…

Claro, viniendo de su labios todo se escuchaba demasiado fácil. Pero hacerlo ya no era lo mismo. Yesque solo el imaginarme besando a Edward, o agarrándolo de la mano mientras caminamos por el parque, eso era demasiado raro. Pero aun así no pude evitar escucharme decirle:

-Está bien Edward. En fin, solo es un juego ¿verdad? - El asintió sonriendo -. De acuerdo juguemos. Solo prométeme que cuando ya no aguantemos mas esta situación. Terminaremos esto y todo será como antes.

-Te lo prometo - Dijo el aun sonriendo.

Día 1:

-¿Bella? - Dijo Edward a tiempo de que contestaba mi celular.

-Sí, soy yo. - Respondí con voz ronca -. ¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿Estabas dormida cierto? Siento mucho haberte despertado.

-Está bien Edward, no faltaba mucho tiempo para despertarme.

-Perfecto, oye… como ya empezamos a ser novios, pensé que tal vez podríamos ir esta tarde al cine en vez de ir al parque. Alice dijo que hay una excelente película de comedia. Tal vez te agrade ir a verla conmigo ¿Qué dices?

-Edward… Me encantaría. Pero mis padres no han trabajado mucho estos meses, y no tengo dinero… Tal vez podríamos ir a…

-Oh Bella, me ofendes enserio. Si te estoy invitando al cine es porque obviamente yo voy a pagar. Paso por tu casa a las ocho ¿de acuerdo? No acepto un no por respuesta. Adiós.

Y sin esperar mi respuesta; Colgó.

-De acuerdo - Susurre sonriendo inconscientemente, el había dicho "Ya empezamos a ser novios".

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama y me dirigí a mi closet, sería mejor ir alistando mi ropa de una vez. Y no tenía idea de porque, pero esta "cita" (por así decirlo) Me estaba empezando a emocionar. Tal vez sería porque tenía demasiado tiempo sin salir con algún chico.

Cuando por fin salí de mi habitación, mi mamá estaba desayunando tranquilamente. Me miro y al instante sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, porque estas tan alegre?

Nunca me podía creer que mi madre me conociera tanto. Es solo que cuando me ponía de malas, ella ni siquiera me hablaba. Pero cuando estaba de buenas, ella siempre sonreía y empezaba a charlar conmigo. ¿Cómo demonios adivinaba?

-Lo mismo me pregunto de ti mamá, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

Ella evadió mi pregunta y siguió sonriendo.

-¿Acaso ya tienes más pretendientes? O mejor aún, ¿Ya es tu novio?

De acuerdo, mi mamá me conoce perfectamente. Pero esto ya es demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas mamá?

-¿De qué hablo? O más bien: ¿De QUIÉN hablo?

-¿Vas a decirme a que es a lo que te refieres?

-¿Vas a decirme desde cuando salen? - Dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿Vas a decirme como lo supiste? - Quise saber yo.

-¿Vas a seguir haciéndote la tonta que no sabe de que hablo?

-¿Y tú, vas a seguir con tu cuestionario, o puedo desayunar tranquilamente?

Me senté a un lado de ella después de haber tomado un plato y la caja de cereal. Al tiempo que me servía leche y el cereal podía sentir la mirada de mi madre en mí. Sin decir más, empecé a comerme el cereal con la vista hacia abajo.

-Y tu Bella, ¿Vas a decirme desde cuando Edward te manda flores por la mañana?

Al escuchar eso me atragante con el cereal y empecé a toser escandalosamente. Me levante de la silla y empecé a correr hacia el baño, mi mama se fue atrás de mi preocupada.

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes.

-Ya sé que estas bien Bella, solo te sigo para que después no te escapes y ya no me cuentes que pasa entre Edward y tú.

-Mamá… - Decia yo a tiempo que salía lentamente del baño-. Ahora no puedo hablar de eso… Son, cosas…confusas.

Renee se me quedo mirando con alegría.

-Hija, tienes diecisiete años. Estas en la mejor edad para tener novio. No tienes porque avergonzarte de decir que sales con alguien.

Si ella supiera con cuantos había salido, y de los cuales ella no tenía ni la menor ni idea.

-Si… Tienes razón. Luego hablamos de eso. ¿Dónde están las flores?

-En la cocina, junto al refrigerador - Respondió rápidamente ella.

Fui a la cocina lentamente, ya que mi madre venia atrás de mí.

Mire un gran arreglo de rosas rojas. No pude evitar sonreír. Edward no debió hacer esto.

Tome la hoja doblada de color verde y pude admirar su elegante letra.

Bella:

No sé si te gusten las flores, pero me di el pequeño lujo de mandarte algunas. Estaré observando el depositador de basura, no me agradaría verlas ahí.

Con Cariño:

Tu "novio", Edward.

Hola! COmo estan?

Pues aqui les dejo mi fic de Edward y Bella.

Espero y les agrade.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer.

Comenten ;D


	2. La pelicula

**2**

**La Película.**

Eran apenas las siete y media cuando escuche que tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Yo aun no estaba arreglada, pero como no había nadie en casa fui a abrir. Y ahí estaba ese amigo perfecto mío. Llevaba una playera ajustada a su cuerpo de color gris y unos jeans color negro, su peinado siempre era el mismo; Despeinado. Me miraba con una gran sonrisa, pero en cuanto observo mi vestimenta su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste de ir conmigo Bella? – Dijo Edward desilusionado.

-No, no, Edward… - Exclame torpemente -. Creí que habías dicho que pasabas por mí a las ocho ¿No es así?

-Claro, y son las ocho con tres minutos…

Voltee mi cabeza hacia el reloj que había en la pequeña sala y volví mi vista hacia Edward.

-Mentira, son las siete treinta y tres…

Edward se empezó a sonrojar y saco el celular de su bolsillo.

-De acuerdo, te esperare en mi auto. Arréglate, mientras hare una pequeña llamada – Me sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta.

Yo subí corriendo a mi habitación ¡Ya había perdido cinco minutos! Había preparado una blusa de manga larga verde con unos simples pantalones gastados, pero al ver a Edward tan guapo no me quise sentir tan poca cosa a lado de él. Así que tome una blusa negra de tirantes y unos vaqueros nuevos, me puse rápidamente mis _Vans, _ya que no había visto que tipo de zapatos llevaba Edward, pero yo elegí lo más cómodo. Por ultimo decidí llevar mi cabello suelto, lo peine rápidamente y le pude un poco de gel. Fui corriendo al baño y me cepille los dientes lo más rápido que pude.

Salí de mi casa a las ocho con cinco minutos, pero pude notar que Edward no estaba en su auto. Mire alrededor pero tampoco estaba. Después de unos segundos me percate de que Edward salía del jardín trasero de mi casa.

-¡Valla, por fin apareces Bella! – Exclamo antes de que yo le dijera algo -. Bien no esperemos mas, vámonos.

-Rápidamente se cuando tramas algo Edward – Le dije en tono obvio ¿Acaso creía que no me daba cuenta de su tono? -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dejo de sonreír y suspiro profundamente. Me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Alice, Jasper y Emmett… - Tartamudeo él -. Bueno, se enteraron de nuestro juego, pero no saben que es un juego. Y ya te he platicado de esas apuestas estúpidas que hacen Jasper y Emmett, pero ahora ya no son apuestas. Ahora Alice se unió a ellos… Es vergonzoso y…

-Oye, oye… - Dije interrumpiéndolo -. Solo tú y yo sabemos la verdadera razón de esto, si Alice y tus hermanos quieren pensar otra cosa; Pues muy bien, será asunto de ellos.

-Si bueno… Espero y no te moleste nada de sus tonterías. Ya sabes cómo es Alice de detallista… Bueno, para empezar Alice compro los boletos para el cine, ahí la veremos.

-De acuerdo – Dije con pesar -. Tal vez esto sea demasiado estresante…

-Te lo juro Edward – Dije riendo -. Enserio nunca había venido a este centro comercial…

-¿Entonces? ¿Tú no conoces nada de este pueblo? Bella, este centro comercial ¡tiene años!

-Sí, bueno Edward… Yo no ando todo el día de compras como tú. Oh-oh…

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto inmediatamente él, volteo al mismo lado donde yo veía y observo a la alegre Alice de siempre -. Si… ahí esta nuestra pequeñísima pesadilla.

-Vamos a saludarla antes de que ella venga y nos intimide.

El asintió y nos dirigimos hacia ella. El centro comercial era tan grande que yo nunca me imagine algo así. El piso era tan elegante que sentía que la _Casa Blanca _era algo parecido a esto. Había cientos de escaleras eléctricas por todas partes.

-¡Chicos! – Nos grito esa voz tal delicada de Alice -. Qué bueno que llegaron, ya tengo los boletos para su película.

-Hola Alice – Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla -. ¿Y qué película es?

-Una muy especial y hermosa. Se llama _Dear John_ ¿Les gusta el drama romántico?

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada, como diciéndonos "Te lo dije".

-¿Qué no iba a ser una de comedia Alice? – Dijo Edward en tono serio -. Bella odia esas películas cursis y…

-Oh no, no, no, Edward… - Lo interrumpió Alice alzando las manos -. En eso si que te equivocas, Bella ama ese tipo de películas, es por eso que elegí de drama romántico en lugar de comedia. ¿Verdad que te gustaría ver esa película Bella? – Dijo haciendo un puchero – Además… ya compre los boletos.

-He… Claro Alice, esa película es perfecta – Susurre sin poder negarme a ella-. No importa Edward, la pasaremos bien.

-Claro… - Respondió Alice en lugar de Edward -. Además, como ya son pareja… Ya será más romántico ver esa película juntos ¿no?

-Si Alice – Inquirió bruscamente Edward -. Ahora como es nuestra primera cita, tal vez sea mejor que te vayas y nos dejes solos.

-Oh… Que desagradable eres Edward. No sé como Bella acepto ser tu novia… - De repente se tapo la boca sorprendida, y empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras miraba a Edward con burla -. ¡Es eso! ¿Verdad Edward? ¡No lo puedo creer!

Alice aun seguía riendo cuando Edward la interrumpió:

-Alice ya va a empezar la película, supongo que ya tienes que irte ¿No?

-Bueno, de hecho… -Decía Alice al mismo tiempo que Edward la empujaba para que se fuera.

-¡De echo nada Alice! Quedamos en que no ibas a entrometerte en mi relación con Bella. ¡Ya que siempre arruinas todo!

-Si de casualidad estás hablando de Tanya ya te dije que ella no me caía bien, y por eso tuve que inventar que era tu prima y después, cuando…

-¡Alice! – Grito Edward furioso -. O te vas tú o nos vamos nosotros.

Como Alice no dijo nada Edward me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la salida del cine. Me sentía totalmente rara de ir caminando con Edward tomados de la mano.

-Está bien – Dijo Alice dando saltitos hacia nosotros -. Me voy, pero después hablaremos tú y yo Edward…

Saco los boletos y me los entrego amablemente.

-Espero y te diviertas mucho hoy Bella. ¡Nos vemos!

Se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y se alejo sin mirar a Edward.

-¿Edward? – Pregunte cuando perdí de vista a Alice.

-¿Si? – Respondió el aun tomándome de la mano mientras nos encaminábamos hacia las palomitas.

-¿Quién es Tanya?

El no se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, parecía que ya esperaba esa pregunta. Hizo un gesto raro mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Tanya…

-Si, Tanya.

-Fue… Mi novia. Hace mucho.

-¿Y por qué yo no sabía de la existencia de ella?

Edward sonrió complacido, al parecer le encontró algún chiste a mis palabras.

-¿Celosa?

"¿Soné celosa?" No. Pero lo más importante: ¿Estaba celosa?

Imposible.

-No te creas el importante Edward, solo es curiosidad. Pensé que me contabas todo…

"Que excusa tan mas ridícula Bella" pensé mientras Edward pagaba las palomitas.

-¿Qué quieres de refresco Bella?

-Un _Sprite_ está bien.

-Que sean dos _Sprite_ grandes por favor – Le dijo Edward al encargado -. Bella… ¿Enserio te gustan esas películas de amor?

¿Me gustaban de verdad? Tal vez sí. Alice siempre me conocía a la perfección. Siempre en todos mis cumpleaños, el lugar de regalarme algún ipod o una cámara touch, me regalaba accesorios hechos por ella, y con lo creativa que era, siempre sabía lo que yo quería.

-Si… -Respondí muy bajo -. Creo que son mi hit de películas.

-Que bien – Dijo sarcásticamente.

Cuando entramos, la sala estaba bacía. No había absolutamente nadie. Estaba todo oscuro y por un momento, estuve a punto de caer, pero Edward me sujeto del brazo.

-Gracias - Dije mientras me incorporaba bien.

-Por nada – Señalo los asientos que estaban exactamente en medio de toda la sala -. Sentémonos ahí.

Lo obedecí y pase de lado para caber mejor. Edward tenía una bandeja con las palomitas y los refrescos. Los subió a la altura de su cara para poder mirar el piso y no caerse.

Me senté y Edward me paso la bandeja para poder acomodarse el. Luego me la quito y me dio mi refresco.

De repente se ilumino toda la pantalla.

-Vaya – Dijo Edward mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros – ¿Puedes creer que nadie más va a mirar esta película?

Cuando termino la película, Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando los extras.

-Bella… ¡No te terminaste las palomitas ni el refresco!

Le sonreí traviesamente.

-Eso tiene solución – Dije al mismo tiempo que tomaba un gran puño de palomitas y se las aventaba en la cabeza -. ¿Lo ves?

-¡Hey! –Exclamo él.

Agarro palomitas con las dos manos y me las aventó sin piedad. En cuanto miro mi cara soltó una carcajada. Agarre el bote de palomitas y me levante para luego correr. El me persiguió, pero antes de que llegara conmigo, me voltee y le avente todo el resto de palomitas en la cara. Luego, alcé su playera para enfrente y le vacié un poco de mi refresco. Edward no paraba de reír. Me tomo por la cintura y me empezó a empapar con su propia playera.

Ambos reíamos descontroladamente.

-Te vas a arrepentir por lo que acabas de hacer, Isabella –Decía el apretándome más a su pecho.

-No claro que no… Tu…

-¡Disculpen! –Dijo una chica con un uniforme rojo, y con una escoba. Parecía molesta-. Les agradecería mucho si dejaran de hacer tanto desorden en la sala…

Edward me soltó y salimos rápidamente de la sala, sin decirle ni un "perdón" a la chica.

Cuando salimos del cine me llevo inmediatamente a casa.

El, como siempre iba mirando la carretera, pensativo. Y yo, solo iba recordando lo bueno que había sido este día.

Cuando llegamos, Edward aparco el auto fuera de mi casa y me miro fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me la pase muy bien hoy contigo Bella.

Me miraba tan profundamente que me distraje por unos segundos.

-He… Claro Edward, pienso que hoy fue un día excelente. Me divertí mucho contigo.

-Bien… ¿Bella?

-¿Si, Edward?

-Hoy por la mañana te envié unas flores. ¿Las viste?

Me sonroje de repente. La mirada de Edward me estaba empezando a hipnotizar.

-Omm… Si. Las vi. Me encantaron. Lamento no haberte dado las gracias antes.

-No importa.

Salió del auto y, apenas iba a abrir mi puerta, cuando el ya estaba ahí, para abrirla por mí.

Salí del coche y Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Espero que… - Empezó a decir Edward -. Mañana también no la pasemos igual de excelente que hoy. Si es que quieres volver a salir conmigo.

-Sabes que si – Dije rápidamente -. Ya te dije que me la pase muy bien.

Como ya no tenía nada más que decir, mire mi reloj y luego volví a mirar a Edward.

-Edward…Creo que ya debo entrar.

El no dijo nada. Se inclino hacia mí. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora, sin querer, empecé a sentir una inmensa adrenalina. Pero Edward dudo un par de segundos antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella – Susurro él -. Buenas noches y dulces sueños.

Antes de darse la vuelta me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Toda la adrenalina desapareció. No pude evitar sentirme desilusionada. ¡Un momento! "¿Acaso yo quería que Edward me diera… un beso de verdad?"

Esto, sin duda: Ya empezaba a ser mala señal.


	3. El paseo

3

**El Paseo.**

Día 2:

Este día, Edward me volvió a enviar unas flores por la mañana. Nunca creí que me fuera a emocionar tanto por tal cosa. Las flores eran tan lindas y perfectas que por un momento creí que eran de plástico. Eran cinco rosas perfectamente cortadas. Todas de color rosa.

Justo cuando iba a leer la tarjeta de color gris, el teléfono sonó. Lo tome y conteste con pesar. Desde siempre había odiado contestar el teléfono de mi casa. Y más cuando eran algunas amigas de mi mama, ellas nunca paraban de hablar y yo simplemente cortaba la llamada haciéndole sonidos extraños al cable del teléfono, para después fingir que la línea estaba fallando.

-¿Diga? - Dije al tiempo que dejaba la tarjeta en la mesa para tomar el teléfono con la otra mano.

-¡Bella! -Claro, ese era Edward -. ¿Te gustaron las flores?

-Hola Edward… Supongo. Yo también estoy bien, gracias. -Le recrimine discretamente por no haberme saludado formalmente.

-Ouu… lo siento. ¡Hola Bella! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! -Saludo en tono demasiado alegre, reí por lo bajo-. Ahora sí; ¿Te gustaron las flores?

¿Las flores? Claro, era la razón por la cual el día de hoy se suponía que estaba de buen humor.

-¡Pero cómo quieres que lo sepa! -Le acuse bromeando.- Si apenas estaba por verlas…

-Y… -Dejo de hablar por un breve segundo-. No quiero ser entrometido ni nada de eso. Pero ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba haciendo… Bueno… Yo… ¡Ay, lo admito! Estaba dormida -_Y pensando a donde iríamos tu y yo el día de hoy. Como pareja_-. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

-Pues… Me levante, me bañe, desayune, platique un tiempo con Esme y Carlisle… Alice y yo nos hicimos enojar mutuamente, y después envié las flores. Nada más.

-¿Nada mas? -Pregunte con sarcasmo-. Odio que seas mejor que yo en todo. A lado de ti siempre soy un cero a la izquierda.

-¡Bella! -Dijo Edward enojado-. ¿¡Por qué demonios dices eso?

¿Y que acaso no era obvio?

-Vamos Edward… Sabes muy bien de que hablo. Solo reacciona. Hoy te levantaste temprano y ya hiciste infinidades de cosas. ¿Y yo? Yo me acabo de levantar y no he desayunado siquiera.

-Escúchame muy bien Isabella Marie Swan; Sabes muy bien que odio que hables así de ti.

-Si lo sé…

-Está bien, lo dejare pasar por ahora, estas perdonada. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Bella? -Dijo para cambiar de tema-.

-¡Tratar de conquistar el mundo! -Dije haciendo imitación de Pinky y Cerebro, esas caricaturas que tanto me gustaban de pequeña.

-¡Qué va! Primero quiero conquistar algo que no es el mundo… En fin. Tengo pensado ir a la playa de _La Push_ ¿Te agradaría?

-¿La Push? ¿No está demasiada fría el agua?

-No, por si no te has fijado. El día de hoy está demasiado soleado. Así que es un día perfecto para ir ¿Qué dices?

Veamos las posibilidades: Día **perfecto** y **soleado**. Día perfecto y soleado con **Edward**. Día perfecto y soleado con Edward a **solas**. Día perfecto y soleado con Edward a solas en la playa **conmigo**.

Ante todo esto solo quedaba algo por decir:

-Perfecto. Vamos entonces. ¿A qué hora?

Edward suspiro aliviado.

-Yo simplemente llegare a tu casa. Nos vemos.

Y colgó.

Después de almorzar decidí que sería mejor cambiarme de ropa ya, no seria que Edward viniera rápido como es muy propio de él, y que me llevara así a la playa. Cuando llegue al closet me sorprendí a mi misma buscando mi mejor ropa, es decir, ¿Mi inconsciente quería impresionar a Edward? ¿Era mi inconsciente o era yo? Últimamente yo no estaba siendo yo. Así que decidí ponerme lo normal. No, no iba a impresionar a Edward, pero tampoco iba a decepcionarlo. Busque hasta encontrar mi short de cuadritos color gris con rosa y mi blusa de algodón rosa. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo tenía unos Vans color rosa con blanco, solo los había usado varias veces, esperando "la ocasión y el momento" En realidad, la mayoría de mi ropa estaba casi nueva porque yo siempre quería esperar el momento preciso, pero hasta mucho tiempo después, me di cuenta de que el momento y la ocasión son todos los días. Nunca fui una diva experta en moda, y nunca me intereso serlo, pero tampoco no me vestía tan mal… Al menos eso quería pensar yo.

El timbre sonó, como yo ya sabía que era Edward, me tome un poco más de tiempo para peinarme el cabello, saque mis lentes de sol del cajón de mi tocador y acto después: Salí disparada para abrir la puerta. Cuando me miro, me sonrió solo como el sabia hacerlo, y no sé porque pero me sonroje tanto. Edward -Por supuesto lo noto - soltó una carcajada con expresión divertida.

-Vaya… -Le dije ofendida-. ¿Ya acabaste de divertirte conmigo?

-No. Para eso tengo toda esta tarde… ¿Ya estas lista?- Pregunto mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Creo… - Dije tímidamente mirando su vestuario.

Llevaba puesto un short color beige hasta la rodilla, unas sandalias color negras y una playera color blanca, en las manos traía sus lentes de sol, se veía tan guapo.

-¿Son nuevos tus Vans? -Dijo divertido.

Me recobre de pronto de mi timidez y lo mire con el seño fruncido.

-No claro que no. No había tenido mucho tiempo para ponérmelos.

-Creo que deberías de llevar unas sandalias, seria… más apropiado. La arena no es agradable en el tenis.

-¿Sandalias? No, odio enseñar mis dedos. Definitivamente no.

Me miro con ojos suplicantes directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era tan penetrante que lo único que podía hacer era respirar, y con mucho esfuerzo. No podía dejar de ver sus ojos.

-Bella… Por favor, ¿Podrías llevar unas sandalias?

No supe ni siquiera porque, pero medio segundo después me encontraba rumbo a mi cuarto con su mirada en mi mente.

Salí de mi habitación un minuto después, con mis únicas sandalias de color café - Marca Vans por cierto - El estaba entretenido en la sala mirando las fotografías que estaban en la pared. Me avergoncé de que viera mis fotos de niña. Tenía si acaso dos años, estaba solo con ropa interior y despeinada. Vino a mi mente el recuerdo mi padre y mi madre persiguiéndome por toda la casa para bañarme, y yo llorando porque se rindieran y me dejaran en paz. Eso era todos los días, claro, que yo siempre terminaba perdiendo la batalla. Me sorprendí a mi misma añorando todos esos momentos.

-¿Nos vamos? - Le dije ya en el umbral de la puerta.

- Claro. Por cierto, me gustan tus sandalias - Dijo sonriendo.

Yo ya no respondí. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera estaba encontrando explicación a mi comportamiento de pocos minutos atrás. ¿Desde cuándo yo reaccionaba así ante Edward? ¿Por que influye tanto en mí? Gracioso ¿No?

Estaba preparada para ver el Volvo de Edward, pero solo distinguí un Jeep, muy parecido al de Emmett por cierto ¡Qué tonterías las mías! Por supuesto que era el Jeep de Emmett, como si no conociera a Edward ¡Amantes de la buena velocidad! Vaya mundo de locos.

Me miro confundido y yo le regrese la mirada.

-Emmett… -Empezó a decir el.

-Lo sé… Emmett quiso que aprovecháramos mas nuestro momento en la playa y te obligo con una navaja en el cuello para que trajeras su Jeep ¿Cierto?

Edward empezó a reírse por mi ocurrencia pero asintió.

-Se acerca un poco a la realidad, pero en mi caso yo era el de la navaja.

-Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes.

-Anda ya, sube al auto que nos queda un día muy largo.

El día en realidad estaba siendo demasiado agradable. Edward y yo empezamos a recordar cómo nos conocimos. Yo recordaba vagamente que en un principio él nunca me cayó bien, es decir; ¿Que persona nueva en el pueblo, que no socializa con nadie más que con su familia y que quiere atemorizar a todo el instituto, te caería bien? Pues en ese entonces Edward a mí no.

Recuerdo que eran todos tan raros. Al principio de nuestra amistad, Edward me dijo que no comían porque todos los de su familia eran vegetarianos, pero hasta mucho tiempo después, me aclaro que nunca comían en el instituto por qué no soportaban comer en ninguna otra parte que no fuera en su casa, o donde Esme preparara la comida. ¿Por qué? Eso sí que nunca lo comprobé, y hasta la fecha no lo he analizado con detenimiento, pero obviamente a Edward no le gusta darle muchas vueltas al asunto, así que no habla mucho de ello.

Empezamos a caminar por la orilla del mar, yo llevaba mis sandalias en la mano, mientras Edward iba jugueteando con los caracoles que se encontraba en el transcurso del camino. Se veía nervioso, como si intentara hacer algo. Me miraba de reojo a cada momento que nos quedábamos en silencio y eso me inquietaba. El no acostumbraba ser de esas personas que no hablan por vergüenza a algo.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa de ti -Le dije para calmarlo y relajarlo.

Me percate de que me miro con sorpresa y paso saliva. Si que no esperaba esa pregunta. Se veía tan avergonzado, parecía que lo había pillado en algo sumamente… ridículo, vergonzoso.

Me seguía mirando sin responder absolutamente nada.

-¿Y bien…? -Le anime. Nuestra comunicación se debería fortalecer un poco más.

Edward suspiro y relajo un poco su postura, dejando de caminar por completo. Yo me vi casi obligada a parar también y quede frente a él.

-En realidad eso es lo que no se. No sé qué pensar. Todo esto es tan raro, intenso, rápido y nuevo para mí… No sé porque esas agradables cosquillas… -Sonrió, sin decir más. Yo me le quede mirando con el seño fruncido y con aspecto de "¿Aja…? ¡Vamos, continua!" EL también me miraba, con esos ojos tan pensativos, estaba tan ausente que me empezó a poner nerviosa -. Bella quiero aclararte algo antes de que…

-¿Bella? -Dijo una voz demasiado cerca de nosotros. A Edward se le tensó la mandíbula al escucharlo, y yo simplemente volteé para ver de donde procedía esa voz, aunque ya sabía quién era el propietario de ella.

Edward sin dudarlo ningún otro instante, puso sus manos en mi cintura y su expresión de ausentismo cambio a una totalmente fría y sin ningún indicio de alegría. Que daría yo por que todo esto fuera tan diferente. Nunca creí encontrármelo ahí. Pensé que no me volvería a hablar después de haberlo abofeteado aquella vez que insulto y golpeo a Edward en plena cena de navidad. Recuerdo que Edward después se sintió ofendido, el creyó que yo pensé que debía defenderlo, y se sintió inútil y débil ante una mujer. Pero yo simplemente quería demostrarle que contaba conmigo para todo, como ahora.

-¡Jacob! -Exclame con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Vaya…! Te ves hermosa. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí…

-Tampoco nosotros -Le interrumpió Edward, pegándome más a su cuerpo y con ese mismo tono de voz tan lleno de frialdad.

-Edward… -Le susurre, tratando de impedir todo lo que se avecinaba.

-Si, bueno… De hecho yo estoy hablando con Bella, MI amiga. Así que te recomiendo que no te metas en donde no te llaman. _Sanguijuela_.

Edward rió con demasiada amargura, pero contesto rápidamente levantando la voz.

-¡Mira, _Cachorrito_! -Dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa traviesa en su cara-. Eres el menos indicado para darme consejos. Pero puedes tomar tu propio consejo y largarte de aquí. Además… -Me miro demasiado divertido y me guiño un ojo, obviamente algo tramaba-. Bueno, Pues estoy aprovechando este día tan magnífico y soleado con MI novia… ¿No Bella? Fíjate que la estábamos pasando muy bien… Hasta que llegaste.

-¿Es cierto eso Bella? -Se apresuro a decir Jacob.

Ya no tenía caso mentirle a Jacob, no quería herirlo más, pero tampoco deseaba herir a Edward diciendo que no éramos novios y haciéndolo quedar como un mentiroso.

-¿Es cierto qué? -Pregunte con voz cautelosa. Podría referirse a que si en verdad éramos novios, o a que si de verdad la estábamos pasando muy bien antes de que llegara.

-¡¿Cómo que qué? -Exploto Jacob gritándome, empezó a caminar hacia nosotros enfurecido y Edward no me soltó en ningún segundo -. ¿Es cierto que andas de novia con este idiota? ¿¡Es verdad eso?

-¡Más vale que te calmes, _Perro_! -Le advirtió Edward.

-¡Tu cállate idiota! Estoy hablando con Bella.

-¡No estás _hablando_ con Bella! ¡Le estas gritando! Y es algo que no voy a tolerar de tu parte…

-¡He dicho que te calles! -Aulló Jacob-. ¡Bella! ¿Es verdad Bella? ¿Sales con él? ¡Responde carajo!

Mi paciencia se agoto y de pronto ya no me importo hacer sentir mal a Jacob. ¿Quién se creía él para hablarnos y gritarnos así a Edward y a mí? Eso era lo que siempre había odiado de Jacob. Siempre, ya que explotaba de ira, no pensaba. Eso le llevo demasiados problemas a su vida.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Contento? Por supuesto que Edward es mi novio. Como no lo iba a ser si es con la única persona que cuento para todo y la única que piensa con la cabeza bien fría.

-¡Voy a romperle la cara a ese imbécil! -Bramo Jacob y empezó a caminar más rápido hacia Edward. El me puso detrás de él y solo tomo mi mano.

-No Edward… No quiero que pelees con él -Le dije demasiado asustada. No es que yo pensara que Jacob le ganara a Edward. Edward también era fuerte y vaya que se sabía defender muy bien. Pero Jacob no siempre peleaba limpio, permaneció en una pandilla de drogadictos por mucho tiempo de su adolescencia. Sería casi obvio que todavía recordara aquellas luchas violentas por precaución. Edward me miro con cara de disculpa y apretó más fuerte mi mano, sin soltarla-. Por favor, por favor. No pelees.

-Bella, yo… -Vacilo Edward.

-¿Porque no Bella? -Respondió Jacob interrumpiéndolo, cada vez mas enfurecido-. Si por un momento estoy a punto de acabar con él, estoy seguro de que tú vendrás a bofetearme. ¿No? ¡Lo quieres tanto! -Su voz enfurecida estaba llena de sarcasmo, dejo de caminar y quedo frente a Edward. Pero seguía gritándome a mí-. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes, he? Desde que lo conociste siempre ha sido él en tu vida. ¿Supongo que por eso terminaste conmigo, no? ¡Por eso ya dejaste de amarme como tanto decías antes!

Nunca creí que fuera a decir eso. Si que era un golpe bajo.

-¡¿Qué? -Exploto Edward. Soltó mi mano de repente y volteo para mirarme con expresión dolida.

Nunca le conté de lo mío con Jacob.

Jacob solo sonrió victorioso.

…..

Yeip… Me again! Supongo que en el cap anterior decidí dejar mi notita XD

Okey..! Q les a parecido? Demasiado simple? Sin chiste? Muy poco detallado?

Sea como sea háganmelo saber por favor! Es importante para mí, amo los comentarios. Vivo de los comentarios (Por así decirlo :P)

Ok no les cuesta mucho dejar unas letritas para mi verdad q no?

Nos vemos!

Mary


End file.
